


Wise and Clever

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, I SHIP THIS SO MUCH, Kylan is so awkward save him, One Shot, Wise and Clever, anxiousness, brylan, royalmelody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: Kylan surprises Brea in Har’ar, but Brea has a few surprises for him herself.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Wise and Clever

Light shone into the great library of Har’ar, the suns’ rays illuminating the variety of colorful books.

Brea sat at a table, hunched over a thin book. She was alone as the Librarian had left a while ago, allowing the complete silence of the room to wash over her mind and get lost in her book.

Next to her lay her journal, open, prepared for any notes she deemed fit to remember to be written. Though its showing pages lay empty, as nothing had been written down.

Brea read about old Gelfling traditions, amazed at some of the forgotten facts and illustrations.

A small creak in the wooden floor boards emitted a decent amount of paces away from Brea. Her ears peaked back in response to the sound. Assuming the sound was caused by nothing important, she let her ears return to their original position as she let her focus back to the book.

Her mind now lost in the book once again, didn’t notice that the creak was in fact caused not by something, rather someone.

A presence walked through the the library quickly and quietly, before setting behind the Vapran. They stood silently for a moment, glancing at Brea as she read.

“Brea?”

She jumped in her seat at the sudden voice, which she recognized immediately.

“Kylan.” She turned to him, hand on her heart, still in shock. Yet, she wasn’t going to complain of his appearance.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He apologized with a genuine tone.

Brea sighed, resting her hand from her chest. “No, no, it’s fine.” She let a small smile phase her lips as her fear dissolves.

“What are you doing in Har’ar anyway?”

“Oh, I- um..” Kylan stuttered, blanking on an excuse. “Uhh-“

“Oh! I’ve got something to show you!” Brea interrupted, luckily for Kylan. She stood from her chair. “Follow me.” Kylan did as told once she started walking, quickly to add to the fact.

She was hasteful walking up the staircases of the library. Once the floor had flattened, she stopped, and pointed high up on a bookcase before saying, “It’s right up there.”

Kylan tilted his head in confusion. “How are you going to get up there?” Brea turned her head to a large stack of books laying on the floor. “With those.”

She reached down, pushing the books to where she needed them.

“Careful.” He warned, standing near her.

Brea took a large step onto the books, once steady, she let her other foot up. Another book would have been useful, as the Vapran had to stand on the tips of her toes as she reached for the book.

The uneven books shook under her feet. Trying to reach higher, she lifted her right foot, causing the hand-made tower to collapse.

It seemed before he could even register the fall, Kylan had already ran behind her.

Brea gasped as she was caught. Though safe, her heart still raced. She felt so comfortable and safe in Kylan’s arms. She felt like she was melting as she looked into his auburn eyes.

Kylan, too, seemed enchanted in her eyes, but quickly snapped back to reality once noticing how long he’d been holding her.

He gently let Brea back to her feet. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.. thanks.” She reassured before proudly revealing a book in front of Kylan. “I got it.” She offered it to him, to which he accepted. Now holding the book, he examined the title. “A Vapran cookbook!” Kylan smiled widely. Brea nodded.

Kylan looked at Brea, the book, then finally resting his gaze on Brea. “Why don’t you try one of those out? We have a kitchen in the Citadel!” Brea exclaimed. “Yeah, sure!” Kylan replied enthusiastically.

“Follow me.” Brea said, leading Kylan out of the library. He held the cookbook in between his right arm and side as he followed her.

As the library’s doors opened, a bright light engulfed the two and the library. They shaded their eyes before adjusting to the new light.

The Spriton and Vapran walked next to each other through the busy capital. Marketers shouted prices of clothing, and Vaprans walked every which way through walkways.

With almost every passing second, the two lost space in between their walking figures.

Pink crept onto Brea’s cheeks. She looked down, processing the euphoric feeling in her gut. Kylan glanced at her, her smile taking him away in an electric state of heart.

Though those feelings had found him more than a while ago, the effect Brea had on him was no less than the start.

“What are you looking at?” Brea’s words took him by surprise. “O-oh.. nothing- just looking at the ground.” Kylan stammered, adverting his eyes from Brea’s gaze.

She noticed something was a bit off, but not so much that she was going to address it. She didn’t want to put more firewood into the already blazing flame of awkwardness that already existed.

As they neared the Citadel, Brea quickened her pace. “Hold on!” Kylan caught up with her. She giggled.

A freckled guard stood behind the gate to the castle. They approached the gate. The guard behind turned to Kylan. 

“Who’s this?” They asked. 

“Don’t worry, He’s with me.” Brea responded quickly.

“Shall I escort you inside?”

“No thank you.” Brea shook her head.

Giving a slight nod, the freckled guard opened the elegant gates, to which the traveling doubleton entered through. The gate closed behind them as they started to the Citadel.

Once inside, Kylan couldn’t believe his eyes. The Ctitadel practically shone with opulence. It was more beautiful than he’d ever imagined it to be.

”Isn’t it lovely?” Asked Brea.

Kylan nodded, staying silent whilst his eyes continued to explore the castle's resplendence.

“Follow me, I think you’re going to like the kitchen.” Before he had time to react, Brea took him by his free hand and sped.

Kylan silently gasped at Brea’s unforeseen action. Her hand hugged his tightly. He was surprised at how warm and soft her hand was compared to his cold, callused one.

He didn’t even realize he was staring at her until he had to stop.

Brea halted in front of a blurry translucent door. She smiled at Kylan before pushing the door open, revealing a kitchen larger than he’d ever seen before.

His mouth fell agape. Brea giggled at him before asking, “Do you like it?” Kylan took a moment to answer. “It’s.. amazing!” He smiled, then hastily walked in with galvanization.

He explored the cooking space, then turned to Brea, who was close behind him.

“Well, go ahead.” She smiled, motioning to the cookbook, which was now held firmly in his hands.

Lost with words, Kylan didn’t respond.

After a couple silent moments, Brea broke it. “I’ll.. wait out there. I can set up a table for us.” She pointed behind her to the door.

“Oh, alright.” Disappointment lingered in his words.

She turned around and headed for the door, which was no more than twenty paces away. Kylan reached out his hand, as if to stop her, but he found himself unable to, either out of nervousness or embarrassment.

A wave of loneliness washed over Kylan as the kitchen door closed. He held the book in front of himself. Sighing, he opened the thick book.

His mind got distracted as he flipped through the many pages, finally setting on one.

Meanwhile, when the door closed, Brea immediately felt like something, rather someone, was missing. She started her way over to a small dining room. She wished that when she turned next to herself, she would see her dear Spriton.

In their couple trine that they’ve known each other, they’ve found to have many similar interests and have become great friends.

Brea grew doted to Kylan very quickly. She loved it when he would play his firca for her.

They would read together often, and Kylan would cook for Brea sometimes. The two found themselves making excuses to their clans so they could spend time together.

Both of them excused their romantic feelings as mere inexperience to friendships. Yet, deep down, they knew well of the real truth.

So what was their cause of dissimulation?

Kylan was rather shy, nervous, and for the most, very awkward, especially when faced with these feelings. He was not at all confident in himself, always comparing himself to others, thinking that a princess like Brea deserved more than just a random half-breed songteller with no physical ability.

He would constantly feel his heart soar at just the sight of Brea. He wished to giver her everything she so desired. He’d made plans to finally reveal his truth, an allocate for a day soon, before doubt would subdue him completely.

Brea, on the other hand, very much adored Kylan’s enthusiasm, kindness, and songtelling ability. She felt an impulse to tell him how she felt, except there was one problem: her royalty status.

She was afraid that she wouldn’t have any time for a relationship, considering her duties. That wasn’t it though. Along with the Dousan, Vapra was one of the most xenophobic clans. If the whisper stream caught flow of a relationship between the two, Vapran citizens wouldn’t be too pleased. Her only hope would be Seladon, but the clan is still on the fence about her.

She hoped that her clan would be able to control there intractable rife. Thinking about this made her realize.. what was mor important, her clans feelings, or her feelings.

Eureka.

Brea hadn’t observed how quickly she’d already set up a small table. It sat next to a glass wall.

The brothers had started to set, casting a faint orange light onto Vapra, including where Brea stood.

Kylan hummed quietly while finishing up the newly cooked broth, carefully pouring the warm concoction into two elegant marble bowls.

After putting a metallic spoon in each bowl, he garnished one of them with a small, white flower with a yellow center.

Holding both bowls in his hands, he puts his body weight to the kitchen door, opening it.

Kylan walked through, then paused, Where did Brea go? His head turned left and right at the hall. He stood there for a moment, contemplating on what he should do. His ears then perked back as he heard, light but steady footsteps walking towards him. He sees her.

“Brea, I was just about to look for you.”

She halts in front of him. “Oh, yeah, I was her to get you.” She turns back and starts walking. “C’mon.” She smiles.

“You’ve got to slow down!” Kylan chuckles, trying his best not to spill broth.

The two arrived at the table decently quickly, at least it seems to be according to Brea. Kylan, luckily, was able to make it without a spill. He gently sat the bowls on the small table.

Earlier, Brea had set the table very nicely. She had put a white tablecloth that hung off the round table like a skirt. Wooden cups lay at the right of each seat, which sat parallel to the glass wall.

The Spriton and Vapran sit. Brea takes in the pleasing aroma of the broth.

“This smells wonder-“ She stops as she looks in her bowl. Her expression changed to a surprised look, but quickly fading into a smile, her ears shifting back.

“Is something wrong?” Kylan asked.

Brea perked her head up. “No, sorry. I was just saying that this smells wonderful.” She pushed some of her hair back behind her ear, awkwardly smiling.

Kylan knew what captivated Brea those seconds ago, causing him to smile. He put the bowl with the flower in it to her. He’d hoped that she would appreciate it. It was a subtle, but simple gesture.

After moving the flower from her bowl, Brea started on the broth.

“You know, I was kind of expecting you to make something new in that cookbook,” She paused to take in another spoonful. “But this is truly splendid.”

Kylan smiled. “Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to taste a Vapran take on my classic.”

“And a fine decision it was.” Brea added solemnly. Kylan’s cheeks burned an affectionate red.

There was a silence before Brea popped up with a previous question. “Why are you in Har’ar?” Kylan shrunk at the question.

“Uh-“ He stopped, trying not to stammer agin. His ears went back. “I just wanted to check up on you.” He smiled for effects.

His slow excuse didn’t convince Brea, but she wasn’t going to push him on it.

Well, it wasn’t really an excuse. Kylan just wanted to see Brea. He wanted to do something important. The allocate’s days were numbered.

The two realized how accidentally romantic their situation was. They were having a nice dinner in such an ataraxy setting. Just the two of them.

They laughed and shared recent flows of the whisper stream. They cherished their time together. Both of their bowls soon lay empty.

“Here, why don’t we leave this, I want to show you something.” Brea says before standing from her seat.

Kylan reciprocated her actions, yet paused. “We just leave this?”

“Yeah, we have servants who will deal with this. Now wait here, I’ll be right back.” She turns deftly and runs back where they came from.

She disappeared within the Citadel, leaving Kylan to stand alone quietly. He glanced out the window. The Greater sun had hit the horizon. The sky was painted with wispy white clouds that hung high.

He felt lonely. Almost as if a piece of his heart had been torn out as Brea had left, leaving him to stand alone like a coward, he thought. 

Luckily for Kylan, Brea had returned hastily, otherwise who knew how else his mind would wound itself.

Brea now stood in front of Kylan, who’s ears flinched at the sight of her. She now held a straw sewn basket. Kylan couldn’t quite see what was in the basket, but whatever was in there, it was folded up.

“I got it, now let’s go.” Brea turned and started back.

Wait,” Kylan followed her. “where are we going?”

She faced him briefly to answer. “You’ll see.” She winked before turning her head forward again.

Kylan’s ears fell back as they burned red. His heart gushed to be near her.

They walked side by side out of the Citadel, and far from the royal building.

Kylan didn’t bother asking Brea what was in the basket she’d been carrying. He’d find out soon enough.

The two walked past multiple houses in the slowing capital. Marketers had put their stocks inside, and fewer Gelfling strolled outside.

“My sister has been questioning me about you. Brea blurted out.

The sudden words confused Kylan at first, but then she continued.

“Well, I mean, she asks why I talk with you so often, nonetheless willingly.” She says in an almost annoyed tone.

“Seladon thinks that? I thought you told me she was fine with me once she noticed we hung out a lot more.” He added, feeling a bit betrayed (again) by the All-Maudra.

“Yes, she did say she was fine with you, but she was surprised that I hung out with a non-Vapran.” There was a pause in her words as she hesitated for a moment.

“It’s just so stupid. Seladon just doesn’t understand that we are all Gelfling no matter the clan. My life is not entirely to serve Vapra, nor her. I have freedom. I have ability to spend my time with whoever I choose,” She turns to Kylan.

“and that’s you.”

Such nonchalant words hit his heart in just the right spot to make him fluster. He smiled and looked down, trying to hide his blushed cheeks.

“Thanks.” He said, barely above a whisper.

A silence precluded them, only a tension unexplainable lingered in the air around the two. They stranded far from the houses, and into dense grass and weeds.

Soon, the grass thinned into a field, or more like a meadow.

“Here’s a good spot.” Brea points a few paces ahead of them, speeding to the spot. Kylan followed in pursuit.

“I didn’t know there were meadows in Vapra, considering the terrain.” Kylan says.

“Each claw has a dull point.”

She pulls out a blanket from the basket, laying the basket down before spreading the blanket flat on the grass.

She sits on the blanket, patting the space next to her for Kylan to join. He does so, scooting closer to her.

The three suns were far under the horizon. A myriad of stars hung in the dark sky with three moons. The sisters shone ever so slightly, beaconing the only light into the dark sky.

Both Gelfling sat in silence, admiring the sky. Their eyes indulged the darkness of the night.

Kylan’s focus only shifted as Brea lowered to lay on her back. The look of pure relaxation phased her face.

He laid flat to join her. He watched her chest rise and fall in her steady breathing. She then pointed up.

“Look there.”

“Hmm?” Kylan looked up, trying to identify where Brea’s finger pointed at.

“There. The brightest star,” she said calmly. Kylan found the bright speck. “that’s my favorite star.” Her arm limply fell back to her side. They stared at the bright white dot in the sky for what seemed like an eternity.

Without moving her eyes, Brea asks, “What’s your favorite star, Kylan?”

He does not answer with words nor with a point of a finger. All he does is turn his head to Brea. She looks at him, eyes widening in realization.

Kylans gentle smile captures Brea’s gaze, as his own fixates on her eyes. They reflect the dim stars so perfectly. Her eyes were the night sky. So beautiful. So mysterious.

Brea’s breath hitched as Kylan gently took her hand. Their fingers intertwined. Ears fell back. Smiles escaped lips.

Their gaze was so relaxed and unmoving. No fear, anxiousness, or awkwardness condemned them. Only the presence of each other and everything that came with it touched the air.

“Hey,” Kylan started. He was quiet and enchanting.

“tell me if I’m crazy.. but it think I’m in love with you.”

“You’re not.” Brea shook her head ever so slightly. “Because I think I’m crazy too.” She smiled, more than she had already been.

Both of their hearts flowed with endearment. A sea of ardent. A tsunami churning.

Kylan cupped Brea’s cheek. She leaned against his hand. He could feel the way her smile phased her cheek on his hand.

They closed their eyes, in taking the fervid moment as they kissed. Her lips were soft and gentle. They both never felt more relieved before. The dreamy moment ended as they parted.

No words were needed to be exchanged. They pressed their foreheads together. Breathing slowly, they smiled.

“I love you.” Kylan whispers calmly.

“I love you too.”

The two shift back into their original positions, hands still hugging each other tightly, Brea now resting her head against Kylan’s shoulder.

They now enjoyed this moment together. This moment that they could dreamfast and remember for trine come.

Their relaxed eyes grew tired as they held each other on the meadow. Thra turned slowly beneath them as eyes closed into a precluding sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Brea x Kylan fan fiction, and there isn’t that much of it, so I decided to contribute. I wrote all of it in a journal before typing it up here (20 pages on paper). I have cover art too, I’ll post it on Tumblr when the time comes. Speaking of Tumblr, here’s mine—> @thethirdstageofdeath I love writing stuff like this, so let me know if you want me to post my Rian x Deet fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! Have a beautiful day/evening!


End file.
